tjs_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Cuties
|fans_vs_favorites = Cynder, Freddi |heroes_vs_villains = Eevee, Etna, Lady |redemption_island = Kazooie |destiny_isles = Leafeon, Vixey |prison_island = Midna |blood_vs_water = Lady |battle_royale = Vixey |last_chances = Midna, Etna |final_showdown = Eevee, Etna |previousseason = Koopa Beach |nextseason = Marble |}} Survivor: Cuties is the seventh season of BambiTJ93's fanfic version of the reality television series Survivor, which premiered on October 31st, 2010. Read the season here! The show premiered on October 31st, 2010 at 8pm with a special 90-minute premiere, then returned to its normal hour-long format in the following week. Due to the low number of female players in the series, this season brings 18 female characters in to play the game of Survivor. This cast has the youngest average cast in the series, with the average age being 21. Pokemon's Eevee was named the winner in the final episode on December 18th, 2010, defeating Legend of Zelda's Midna in a 5-2 vote. With Eevee's win, she becomes, and still is to date, the youngest Sole Survivor. Blaze won $100,000 as the "Sprint Player of the Season", narrowly beating out Midna and Etna. Cynder and Freddi returned as Favorites in Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites. They placed 18th and 3rd respectively. Eevee, Lady, and Etna all returned in Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. Eevee and Lady were Heroes, while Etna was a Villain. Eevee and Lady placed 11th and 6th respectively, while Etna made it to the Final 3, losing to eventual winner Jordan. Kazooie returned to the game alongside her ally and buddy Banjo in Survivor: Redemption Island. She ultimately placed 17th, after winning the first duel, and losing the following one. Leafeon and Vixey were chosen as players in Survivor: Destiny Isles. Leafeon placed 17th, while Vixey placed 2nd, losing to Edenia player Rain. Midna was voted in by viewers to be one of four returning players in Survivor: Prison Island. She was the only returning player to make the merge, but came short of making it to the Final 3 again, placing 6th. Lady returned for a third time in Survivor: Blood vs. Water, bringing along her daughter Danielle as her loved one. They were the only duo to never be eliminated, and made the final 3 together. Danielle took 2nd, and Lady took 3rd. Vixey made yet another return in the all-star season Survivor: Battle Royale, where she placed 20th. Rivals Midna and Etna both returned for their third time in Survivor: Last Chances, as they were voted in by the fans. Midna placed 22nd, while Etna would finally earn her title as a winner. Contestants INTRO Rose: Midna, Konata, Eevee, Kazooie, Bombette, Zobiko, Vixey, Tiny, Pipsy Violet: Amiga, Etna, Sagwa, Blaze, Freddi, Leafeon, Cynder, Gabby, Lady :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The game Voting history Review The Season: The season had an all female cast, and it certainly improved from Koopa Beach, but not by much, being a middle tier season. It had some great moves, Etna's well made fake idols, and lovable characters, but the predictability lowered how fun it was to watch. The Winner: Eevee was a really loved player, and a popular winner, but her gameplay as a winner is low tier. She followed her alliance, and basically won when she and Midna survived the purple rock. Despite fighting hard to win, how she ended up winning was kinda bland. Characters © TJBambi93 / Nintendo / Sega / Activision / Nippon Ichi / Microsoft / Humongous Entertainment / Bandai Entertainment / PBS / Disney Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Tribe Swap Category:Seasons with Exile Island